


Läikähdys

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, virkehaaste
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Äreä talvikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Läikähdys

Timantti ja lyijykynä, samaa ainetta, sanoi Granger, joka oli tullessaan luullut olevansa hammaslääkäri. Hän myös paheksui makeisia, joissa asukeille yritettiin ujuttaa mieltäylentäviä liemiä.

Puhtaassa kaavussaan kuin talvikki, Luna ihasteli salaa, äreä talvikki. Hän oli tavanomaisina toiminaan tuulettanut huoneen, ajatellut ääneen, katsonut sängyn alle ja järjesteli muutamia löytämiään kirjeitä. Neiti Granger oli ottanut sanaristikon naistenlehdestä, jota pidettiin yöastian kantena.

Laitos, niin – se seisoi hyvällä mäellä, ja se oli ollut vaaleansininen sokeainkoulu, jonka jästit olivat hylänneet vuosikymmeniä aikaisemmin. Rakennuksen lukuisat ovet eivät täyttäneet vuonna 1987 täytäntöönpantua pykälää karminleveydestä ja kynnyksen peräänantamattomuudesta, ja sittemmin oli pihanurmeen isketty kyltti:

VAARA: TODELLINEN SORTUMISVAARA.

Nyt talossa toimi noitain hourula, joka oli nimetty syöjätär Frida Cyneburgan mukaan ja jossa valmistettiin sukia ja hammasharjoja.

 

”Minä en ole mikään keikari tai kekkuloija, sisar Lovekiva”, Hermione mumisi. Hänen poskensa olivat punaiset ja varpaat vaaleat lakanan päällä.

”Haluatko tiirata tämmöisellä peilillä?”

Hermione huokaisi, otti odontoskoopin ja viskasi sen pois.

”Kyllä minä teidän testinne tiedän, mutta ei se sytytä enää mitään himoja minun päässäni.”

”Hmm, ei tietenkään – k, u, k-u-o-l-o-n-s-, eikun -k-a-l-p-e-a, tuo ien on varmaan väärin…” sanoi Luna osoittaen ristikkoa jollakin välineellä.

Päivä olisi pian puolessa, ja alakerrassa huusi eräs purppuratautinen tyttö jota parantaja Punurmio ei osannut auttaa, mutta hän tärväsi aikaansa tässä huoneessa, jossa saattoi aistia vierasta viisautta.

”Onpa typerä sana!”

 

Kuulaina valjenneet aamu, mieli ja maku. Tammikuussa vanhojen vuosien varjot ja muut eläjät päästettiin pihalle jaloittelemaan, niin että ne unohtivat itsensä ja hokivat tyhjää, ei tullut matkamuistoja matkaan, ei, mitä – ajatukset harjattu huolella mutta katkesivat ihmisten kulkua katsoessa. He olivat löylynlyömiä.

Oliko kiulun pohjassa aina katsojan kuva ja kääntyisikö se ympäri, jos jaksaisi jostakin riuhtaista tarpeeksi lujaa?

Luna ajatteli kolmannen kerroksen vesiklosetin narua, kun vuoteella Hermione alkoi sihistä itselleen että loistavaa, fantastista, sillä hän oli löytänyt paon. Silmäpaon, voihan hiisi.

”Olisi tukanpesun aika, neiti Granger – että pääsemme ulos ennen pimeää, kun ei voi mennä märkänä.”

Granger oli mieltynyt kielioppivirheiden poimintaan. Hän lähetti pesukomuutin suuntaan ivallisen lentosuukon mutta taittoi lehtensä tyynylle, asettui tuoliin niska kenossa ja antautui huuhdottavaksi. Vesi loiskahti kerran, kun Luna kampasi hiusmättään hiljaa marmorialtaaseen ja alkoi seuloa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2015 Finin virkehaasteeseen _12+ virkettä X_.
> 
> Sanalista: 1. timantti 2. makea 3. talvi 4. kirje 5. naistenlehti 6. sininen 7. totuus 8. hammasharja 9. keikari 10. vaalea 11. peili 12. huokaus 13. syttyä 14. kuolonkalpea 15. purppura + jokeri 16. kuulas 17. matkamuisto 18. lyödä 19. riuhtoa 20. fantasia 21. silmä 22. pimeä 23. kielioppivirhe 24. lentosuukko 25. marmori


End file.
